


The Missing Realisation

by Goddoesntplaydice



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddoesntplaydice/pseuds/Goddoesntplaydice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Colonel Sheppard goes missing what goes through Rodney McKays mind? Could be read as Slash but could not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Missing Realisation

**Author's Note:**

> This can be seen as slash or not, so it's entirely up to you!

It didn't seem right when we came back without Colonel Sheppard. I had seen him swept up by the dart and I knew that there was little chance of a rescue when I only saw three of the symbols. But as we 'gated back to Atlantis I held a small candle of hope. I left most of the briefing to Teyla as I was lost and uncertain but I didn't want to show it, pretending to be immersed in my laptop. I only broke in when I told them about the symbols.

After looking in the "address book", Elizabeth decided we could try some of the planets, but there were literally hundreds with those three symbols in so it would take years to check them all out.

2 weeks later

After we had searched over 20 planets, it was decided that Colonel Sheppard was MIA. I wanted to continue searching, but I knew that it wouldn't be allowed having only just managed to get Elizabeth to agree to the 19th and 20th planets.

I've started spending some time in his quarters after the labs - I never realised how much he was around before, he was frequently hanging around the labs or I was getting him to turn something on for me. Then there were the weekly chess games. Also we ate together a lot. I talk to Zelenka a lot, but never as much as with Sheppard. Now he's not here, it's like there's a hole in my life. It sounds like I was in a relationship with him. God no, I was just friends with him. I think I liked him, and he liked me – as a friend.

I guess I better go back to the lab to find a way to find one Col. Sheppard in a whole galaxy. Not too hard!

One month later

Colonel Sheppard had been declared KIA officially. The memorial service had been quiet, the whole base turned up, it seemed to take forever as everyone wanted to say something.

I told them what he was to me, - a light bulb at first, then a team leader and finally a friend. I refused to cry. I had already cried in my room, but there were people there openly weeping – I was tempted to break out my 'everyone is banned from crying in the labs until further notice' sign, simply because I know John would've laughed.

As soon as the memorial service was over, I locked myself in John's room and started to pack his things up. I didn't want to send any of his things back to his family. I knew Atlantis was his home.

A month later

I was yelling at some stupid gate tech about having coffee near the DHD – not only would it break the DHD, but it would be a waste of coffee, when the gate activated causing him to nearly knock the coffee over.

*UNSCHEDULED OFFWORLD ACTIATION* blared throughout the city as the wormhole wooshed towards us.

As the computer recognised Major Lorne's IDC, the shield lowered to allow him through the gate with his team. But the team was accompanied by another person.

The hair, no matter how long would be recognisable, as would be lean body shape. Before I realised it, I found myself halfway down the stairs to greet them.

As I wrapped my arms around Colonel Sheppard in a hug that couldn't've been more than manly comfort, I realised I felt complete – my other part was home. This is what I'd been missing.


End file.
